The Warlock
by Valiox
Summary: A short story I wrote based on a set of OC characters, focusing around a human priestess in the pre-Burning Crusade era. R&R!


**Hey guys, thanks for clicking my story! Came up with this while sitting around on a Sunday afternoon, I dunno. If you want to see me do one for another class, let me know! **

* * *

In the year following the first defeat of Kel'Thuzad, the druids and mages of the Alliance began to feel uneasy. They sensed an ominous presence in the Blasted Lands, and several mages claimed that they heard ominous whisperings from beyond the Dark Portal, promising them power and prosperity for assistance to a dark master. To ease the worries of the mages, Stormwind sent a small group of warriors to set up camp in the Blasted Lands and investigate any unusual arcane occurrences. Led by Knight-Captain Nathaniel Carrow and Priestess Aralia, the camp, named Glory Point, flourished as mages seeking to witness the strange magical happenings themselves flocked to the fledgling town.

As weeks went by, the mages claimed that the voices beyond the Portal were growing in power and strength. Those of weak constitution were unable to resist the temptation of demonic power as well as the thought of banishing the whispers from their minds, and reports of mages dabbling in dark magic and minor evil rituals were not uncommon. Carrow issued a proclamation to the town: those found guilty of performing evil magic were to be executed on sight. The priestess had her hands full. Being the only source of holy magic in a town surrounded by demons, it fell to Aralia to ward the cobblestone city walls against demonic magic, to cleanse those who had fallen under demonic influence, and act as the spiritual leader of the town, trying to keep morale high amongst soldiers and guardsmen who had been forced to put down their friends and neighbors for the safety of the city.

As the demonic whispers grew louder, so too did the strength of the demons who constantly assaulted Glory Point. As Aralia's powers over the Light became increasingly drained, she was forced to draw upon arcane energy as she had been taught by one of the senior mages of the town. The magic was not as effective as the Light had been against the encroaching demons, and it was only a matter of time before the demons broke through the fortified walls. A powerful felguard known as Tyrnais the Cruel and an army of lesser demons swarmed through a hole in the arcane barrier erected by Aralia and several other mages, rampaging through the town.

The demonic army slaughtered indiscriminately, soldiers and guards and mages alike falling before wicked steel and pointed fangs. Knight-Captain Carrow stood his ground in front of the barracks, calling for all troops and civilians to flee to the church in the back of the city. Broadsword in hand and shield strapped to his arm, he charged alone into the frenzied horde. Surrounded by the foul creatures he slashed around himself, killing multiple enemies before being bifurcated diagonally by Tyrnais's great axe. The two halves of the former Captain's corpse landed in the red dust at the feet of the priestess.

Aralia stood her ground as the demonic army surged toward her, Tyrnais laughing in triumph at the back of the pack. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. As she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of blood red irises, a wave of her arm banished the first wave of demons to the Nether in a puff of dark smoke. Another wave turned a group of felhounds against each other, leaving them to kill each other in a frenzy of blood and teeth. With a great effort and a wave of both arms Aralia blasted the last incoming demon, a gigantic felboar, with a powerful curse, causing it to burst into flames and die squealing. As the priestess-turned-warlock locked eyes with the foul felguard Tyrnais, she smiled. The demon bared his teeth and charged the lone woman, swinging his axe down with unnerving speed. She vanished in a puff of fel fire and the felguard buried his axe in the dirt, stained with Carrow's blood. Reappearing behind the monster she began channeling a spell of draining. The creature fell to his knees as the very essence was wrenched from him, expiring with a scream as the last of his soul was drained into a small gem set into the sash Aralia wore around her waist.

What exactly happened after the Glory Point massacre is unknown. The survivors that made it back to Stormwind say that Aralia cast a spell of enslavement, wrapping the last surviving felhound in ethereal chains and dragging it with her out of the fortress and out into the Blasted Lands. The warlock has not been seen since the massacre, but some say she resides somewhere in Outland, slowly avenging Carrow's demise by killing one demon at a time as painfully as possible.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and let me know if you'd like for me to do another class!**


End file.
